In various applications, it may be necessary to provide an electrical communication or power connection between two machine components, and/or fluid or pneumatic flow between two machine components. Difficulties may arise if at least one of the components is movable during operation of the machine. For example, the two components might move relative to each other such that electrical cables, flexible tubing, or similar means connecting the two components may become pinched, bent, or ruptured. Additionally, such movement may cause damage to electrical cables or flexible tubing as they are dragged over other components of the machine.
Cable tracks are generally designed to facilitate movement of components that are connected via electrical cables or flexible tubing, and to protect such cables or tubing from damage caused by the movement. A cable track typically takes the form of a flexible, elongated plastic or metal linkage having a protective interior region in which the cables and/or tubing can be placed. Springs or other means for storing mechanical energy may be used to help prevent the cable track from snagging on itself as one section of the cable track moves over another. But, such mechanical means may increase the stiffness and internal friction of the cable track, which may limit how quickly the cable track can move and/or increase the amount of energy required to cause movement. Accordingly, the snag-reducing features of some cable tracks may cause some degree of reduced mobility and may require increased energy input for movement.